tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Chocolate Beer
Characters: Lifeline, Ace, Slipstream Location: Medical Center - The Pit Date: August 04, 2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: Ace and Slipstream converse while Ace recovers from his beating by Major Bludd. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Sunday, August 04, 2013, 3:02 PM -------------------------------------- Medical Center - The Pit :The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. :Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US government can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. :While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. ;Contents: * Ace * Plush Microbe - Flesh Eating (Streptococcus pyogenes) * Psyche-Out's Office Ace lays in bed, recovering. =) Slipstream comes wandering back in, carrying that cloth shopping bag he had the other day. He glanced about, noting Ace there. A pause as he tried to figure out if the man was sleeping or not, then casually makes his way to one of the wall-mounted first aid kits, opening it to rummage about, pulling something out of his bag and stuffing it into the case. Ace's eyes follow Slipstream as he moves through the medbay Slipstream pauses and then closes the medbay quickly, perhaps suddenly realizing he was being watched "Ace! How you doing? " he grinned, making his way over. Ace waves weakly. He taps on his Morse-to-voice translator. "Hey Slipstream whats going on" Slipstream approaches, then shrugs "Shenanigans. Nothing. Still waiting for us pilots to get called to arms. I swear the Conquest is rolling up more time idling than she is flying for this one." Ace nods weakly. "yeah I have been reading the reports sounds like we need a better plan than just fly to our deaths tho any help from the autobots" Slipstream wells "Hopefully it wouldnt be a suicide mission. If anything I'd like to get close and maybe pick some of their guys off. you know, quick in and out ambushes... thin their numbers. Better than sitting idle..." Ace taps out, "I guess youd have to get permission for that from payload" Slipstream nods "Yeah. I may bring it up to Hawk tonight though. tEHre's surely more we can do than sit and wait." he notes, shifting from leg to leg, and then rubbing at his arm, the bandage thick under his shirt. Ace taps out, "I wish I could join you our there damn major bludd" Slipstream scowls darkly "I'll feed him a sidewinder missile if you dont get to him first. " he decides not to tell Ace about the temporary truce. He wasnt happy either. Ace taps out, "Id apprecite that maybe we can do it together" Slipstream nods "We'll see. I'll leave some for you either way." he grinned. Ace makes a rhythmic rasping noise... it might be a chuckle. Slipstream tenses, watching "... you okay there?" Ace taps out, "Yeah just if you get your shot don't hold back on my account" "I wont. He's on a lot of people's lists. I'm very sure whoever gets him will ge tfree beer for a month. Or chocolate." Ace taps out, "or both" Slipstream hmms "Chocolate beer? " he muses Ace taps out, "sounds food good" Slipstream states "As soon as you're good to go I'll find a place that serves it okay?" Ace taps out, "sounds good I'll have plenty of time to research it while I recover" Slipstream nods "Cool. If it doesnt exist, we will have to invent it." Ace taps out, "the pinacle of g i joe science" Slipstream grins "One of the most ancient forms of chemistry in the world." Ace taps out, "maybe I got into the wrong business" Slipstream chuckles "Well, we ARE allowed to have hobbies. I can fold up the ping-pong table... Slipstream is standing, talking to Ace, with an empty cloth shopping bag hanging off his arm. Ace lays in bed, recovering. =) Fortunately for Ace, his tormentor -- a.k.a. Cpl. Celia Nunez, his physical therapist -- has the day off, so he won't be getting his atrophied limbs bent at angles they shouldn't be bending for hours on end. : Slipstream says, "is her codename Bender?" : Lifeline says, "It ought to be. X)" Lifeline arrives, looking angry. It's not often he allows anger to slip into his life, as he ties it in with violence -- which, of course, he completely avoids if he can possibly help it. But something has him madder than a slapped hornet, there's no doubt as he heads straight to his desk with no pleasantries to anyone. Ace sees Lifeline come in, and starts to tap out a greeting, but then stops, not used to seeing Lifeline in sucha mood. Slipstream glances up as Lifeline enters, and his eyes widen a little bit. He looks acros the room at something, then rolls up his bag and puts it away "I'll see what I can do for that stuff. Are you out of books yet?" he asked, trying to keep it casual. At his desk, Steen gets on the phone. "...Yes, I'd like to leave a message for the JAG officer...just tell him to give me a call, he'll have my number. I fully intend to sue for libel. Thanks." He hangs up the phone, takes a few deep breaths as if trying to calm down, then gets up and puts a smile on to great Slips and Ace. "Hello!" Ace taps out, "what's going on" Slipstream looks up and over, blinking at this "... oh dear." he remarked softly "Hey Edwin! I just came here to bother Ace some, I hope it want a bad time..." he noted. "No, absolutely not...today's the best day to give Ace a little bit of friendly encouragement, because I know for a fact this is going to be a busy week for him," Dr. Steen explains to Slipstream and Ace. "His physical therapist has recently arrived, and beginning tomorrow morning, she's going to be spending a number of sessions per day getting Ace back on track physically. She sent me a copy of her plan this morning, and it looks really solid. Ace? Buddy...get ready to rumble. I'm not leaving you much down time." Slipstream peers "What, not Sargent Slaughter? " asked the pilot with a bit of his old grin returning, rubbing at his arm a little bit as he talked "You told me it was Slaughter for my therapy!" he laughed a little bit, glancing to Ace "I admit I'm trying to envision what this all will entail though..." "Slaughter for YOU because of all your pranking," Dr. Steen says with a smirk. "Ace gets the gorgeous raven-haired therapist because...well, because he doesn't lose." Slipstream glances to a first aid kit hanging on the wall, and then winces "Oh OW. now THAT one hurt Edwin!" he drops his hand from his shoudler to put over his heart. Dr. Steen actually chuckles at Slipstream's melodramatics. "Also, there's going to be weeks and weeks of this going on, so I was trying to..I don't know, make it not quite as bad, I suppose." Slipstream nods understandingly "How about a prize at the end of every week? A gold star, five gold stars, a free something!" Dr. Steen frowns in thought. "...A prize at the end of...every week? You mean, like they used to do in 3rd grade if you had perfect attendance?" Slipstream says, "Why not? And the military does it too - you get medals for attending for a certain number of years without dying." "...." Dr. Steen can't really say that Slipstream is wrong, or that the idea is without merit. "Let me think about that," he finally says. "Don't mention it to Dr. Miller; she'll just start bringing in cookies for everyone." Slipstream blinks at that "Oh well, now I have motivation to tell her though!" He just grins "Hey, don't encourage her," Dr. Steen warns, but he's all soft over Dr. Miller. He'd probably let her bring in glazed donuts if she wanted to do that. Slipstream chuckles a little bit "How about one 'free treat from the commisary' coupon for each week of excellent therapy?" Ace blinks, and realizes he's zoned out again. Damn pain medication. "Because I want him to get into *fit* shape, not a 'round' shape," Dr. Steen says. Noticing Ace zoning back in, he asks, "Is that a little too much on the narcotic? I can tone that down, but you might start hurting a little bit. Let me know." "Hey, they sell healthy snacks too!" Defends Slipstream, lifting his arm to point. Then a flinch and he drops it Ace struggles to catch up to the conversation. "Oh. I'm fine." "Speaking of 'healthy snacks'...Greg...your blood sugar tested a little bit on the high side," Dr. Steen notes. Slipstream looks up at that "... So cut down on the sweets? " he assumes, matching 'sugar' to 'candy' properly. He then glances at Ace and grins "You didn't miss much. Just me giving Edwin a hard time." Ace taps out, "inject some cookies into my IV bag" Slipstream states "I think I saw a bin of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream downstairs. I can run it through a coffee filter.. Lifeline nods to Ace, and rechecks the 'cocktail' of pain meds going into the IV drip bags. He adjusts them slightly, trying to give him good waking time and a fairly pain-free experience without feeling too drugged. It's a constant adjustment. As he works on this, he tells Slipstream, "It means the amount of food you're eating is making your pancreas work overtime. You'll need to watch those portions, you don't want to end up diabetic." He peers at Ace, and gives a smirk. "Yeah, I'll give you cookies," he says in a smartassed tone. Ace's expression is hard to read behind the bandages Slipstream furrows his brow as he thinks "Amount of food overall, or amount of CERTAIN foods?" he asks, as though trying to discern if this was about cookies or eating overall. A hand runs over his flattish stomach "It's not that you aren't an ideal weight and you have an excellent workout record -- but that doesn't mean you can't get diabetes. As far as whether it's too much food or eating the wrong foods, the answer is...yes but a little bit of both," Lifeline says. "In your case, you may be eating too many of the wrong foods." Oh, nutrition lecture is primed and ready. Slipstream nods "Okay. So cut down some of the soda and cookies..." he remarks, and thinks a little bit over recent habits, then shrugs helplessly "I'll do that then... is it bad enough to need a complete rehaul?" "I don't know, I'd probably need to follow you around for a few days and take notes," Lifeline says, only half-kidding. "But really, what you should try first is just what you're suggesting -- substitutions. Tea or water instead of soda. And try to make friends with veggies. Veggies ARE youwave r friend." Slipstream chuckles and nods "I'll see what I can do. " he promises "And hey, I /do/ like veggies. I love carrots and broccoli, surprisingly enough." in dip usually "How about this, I try and keep a log book of what I eat, then we can work out what may be causing it." Lifeline seems somewhat surprised that Greg is willing to do this extra step. "...Keep a food diary? That would be GREAT, actually. That would be very helpful. Keep it for a week, then bring it in." Slipstream nods "No promises, I may forget to sometimes, but I'll try." he stated. he always tried to oblige Lifeline. Wether or not he could stick to it is another thing. "Just give it your best try," Lifeline says with a grin. "I'm looking for a habit pattern, is all." Slipstream nods "Gotcha. and I'll promise not to cheat." he grinned. "I would prefer if you were very, very honest about everything you eat. And I do mean, everything." Lifeline smiles. Slipstream crosses over his heart "I'll do my best while still looking good." he winked, turning to stride out then to get that logbook and such. "OK, take care, Greg. Talk to you later," Lifeline says. He doesn't look angry anymore, either!